


Off a Duck's Back

by Draqonelle



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draqonelle/pseuds/Draqonelle
Summary: Darkwing and Launchpad are in the rain, and definitely unsure of themselves. (Lemon)





	Off a Duck's Back

Launchpad loses it.

Launchpad was on patrol with Darkwing. Darkwing Duck was coated in rain, sitting on the edge of the building.  His small short body gave him a shiver of protectiveness.  Launchpad always felt bad for how much he wanted to possess him. Now it seemed that the spatters and fog seemed to bounce off his skin in an ethereal aura.  Launchpad sighed and blinked rain out of his eyes.  The kind that mixed with the skin’s oils and felt heavy and thick.  It was the kind that stung.

Even though the tando hat and the thick coat was keeping him dry as a bone. Darkwing spent many nights alone.  The magic hour was nowhere to be seen.  The grey aging light of a November Rain.

Darkwing stood and looked over at Launchpad, slick with rain and wet. His leather jacket black with wet and his eyes blinking and not so blue or brown in this hazy weather.  He was looking pale and his eyes drawn.  
“It’s a mess out there,” Darkwing looked tired and huffed loudly.  
“You don’t seem to mind,” Launchpad said.  
“Maybe its worse than I thought.”  
  
Launchpad sat on the edge of the building, even as Darkwing had no fear,  trying not to slip in the rain.  Another smaller skyscraper going up, another taller building above them.  A landscape uneven and barely human, because of the darkness black steel and shining glass take in the dark.  It felt like they were alone in a city of two million. Darkwing stood up easily  
“Youre going to miss this going to where-ever McD has you going next.”

“Gamenon…  Its in West Africa.  We are looking for gold.” Launchpad

“It’s a pretty dry place, Africa” Darkwing said.

“It’s actually… a lot of Rain Forrest.”

“What do I know from Rainforests…” Darkwing said. 

"There is that song too?" 

“I’m a city boy. I couldn't tell you what's going on Twenty miles past the city limits.”

Darkwing took off his hat and handed it to Launchpad, but when he expected to hand it off, Darkwing grasped his fingers. The drake held it over his head to reach his head. Launchpad felt too tall. “Here.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“It will keep you dry.” Darkwing brushed his cheek.  There were three clouds of air that puffed out of his mouth and hit Launchpad cheek.  And two puffs of air Launchpad held in, before he nervously expelled his breath like a feathery smoke.  Afraid Darkwing might move.  The puffs of cold air painted the area under the hat in surreal dream like beauty.  
  
There had been moments and the whole fiasco of a year, before he was sucked into that Event Horizon, before Darkwing and his dad almost started a fight, before Negaduck tried to kill himself, when Mr. McD was almost killed by that bear….  It had been so long since it was like it should be.  When the city was still and peaceful and they were waiting for something to happen. It should have been uncomfortable. nSuch long stretches of silence and such labored ragged breathes.  But it wasn’t.  Breathing fire was hot and the cold air stung their lungs.  
  
“Its your hat.”  
  
“Are you trying to tell me you’ve never thought about it?  All those years you followed my career and clipped my headlines and looked at my photo… you never wanted to wear my hat?”  
Darkwing put the hat on Launchpad’s head. Refusing to talk about it.  Darkwing’s head felt tight around his temples. In that brief instant of confusion, Darkwing got on his toes and kissed him.  
They both opened their eyes.

“If I stay like this, then we’ll both stay dry.” Darkwing gazed at him hard “I know you want to try it.”

Darkwing stood for minutes in Launchpad’s arms, Darkwing holding up his hat, huddling for a dry patch. He was breathing softly against his neck. The moment trying to last forever.  They were too hesitant to wait for fate to break them up one more time.  To hold onto these concrete feelings.  Rain, shivering skin.  The pull of a too tight hat and undying passion.  
“Sorry DW.  I am wet already.”  
“Then what are we doing here. Lets get out of here and go someplace warm.”

The patrol was over.  It had no hope of continuing with the look in DW’s eyes. His eyes were still green.  
  
Launchpad leaned over to kiss him.  He did it elegantly sweeping him off his feet, though he wished he could clamber over Darkwing, merge their bodies and get as close as possible.  Darkwing squirmed against him to get closer and closer, hopped in the air and wrapped his legs around his waist.  Launchpad always knew Darkwing was a genius.  A fucking genius as Launchpad carried him and grabbed onto his butt.  He never felt so close.  
In a few awkward minutes of oblivion, they were on the floor of the construction site, so it didn’t matter who was the tallest. The rain stopped falling in their faces.  Even dry it was mostly much and sand and they were making clouds in the place it was dry and mud where it was left. Darkwing protested with him never to let go, even to set him down. With a plaintive grumble, that could have been any words, that made Launchpad hard.  Even more then when Darkwing jumped him.   There was only a tarp on the ground and a few sodden pieces of tar paper and chip board over their heads.  Launchpad caught his breath.  
  
“Don’t…”

“Please.”

“Okay.”

There was a passive swirl of activities as they kept on going. It seemed that buttons unbuttoned and zips unzipped.  And all they were doing was just breathing.  Darkwing was panting.  He was actually having trouble catching his breath. Launchpad was uncontrollable now.  If hearing Darkwing Duck beg you to hold him was one thing, Darkwing not being able to handle the passionate way you kissed him, could drive a man crazy.

It was going so fast.  Darkwing was naked except for the damn mask and a single out of place leg bandage Launchpad was wearing most of his shirt and underwear. But such a thing couldn’t be helped they were so horny.  So self involved.  He groaned.

Darkwing shyily palmed his through his crotch whole and soon his underpants were off his hips at least.  They had no clue what they were doing.  But Launchpad should have made a better showing, having done this with other people before.  He felt like he had been inadequately prepared for Darkwing to become insanely horny.  But the average person wouldn’t blame him. He could only blame himself.

“D… “ He practically forgot the word “Are you Ok?”  
“I’m great.” Darkwing said almost casual.  
“Good.” Launchpad said between nibbles

“I haven’t done this before in the flesh.”  Darkwing admitted to him.  
“This is a hell of a way to start.” Launchpad said.

Launchpad wondered if he was crying.  
“Did I bite too hard?… Launchpad don’t… don’t feel bad.” His voice low and kind.  Like LP was a kid who needed caring for.

“I don’t want to hurt you.  I want to keep you safe.”  
“You can’t do that.” Darkwing gripped his shoulders “What’s safe anyway?  No one is safe forever.” He said “Everyone can go at any time…”  
“Then I want to be with you.” Launchpad said, holding his hands.  
“You are really crazy Launchpad.  You’re out of your mind.”  
“Please Darkwing, DW.  I want to be together.  I want you.”

“You’re crazy.”  
Darkwing took back his beautifully soggy hat.  He just threw it away into the corner of the dry area. He wasn’t sure what he couldn’t say. There was something else that would make this good.

“Launchpad.” Darkwing climbed on top of him.

Darkwing Duck was mounting his hips.  It was incredibly good.  
  
Normally Launchpad would be thinking of the twelve steps ahead. He’d be pleasuring his partner to get as far with his partner as he could. As if each act was another level of achievement only diligence and skill could attain.  Being sexy required planning and communication.  Launchpad could be sexy. But there was no planning going into this. The two of them were too shocked to be thinking of the future.They were in that moment. They were just their feelings.  It was weird, as he could not think beyond the way he was grinding into his hips.  Their feathers felt unbearably heavy and the strange rhythm and friction that rubbing his bandaged ass against the ground felt.  It was off rhythm a bit ragged but it was so intense.  Launchpad was sure he was going to lose it.

“Darkwing…  Oh god. Their cocks slid together and seemed to catch fire as Darkwings mouth was agape with exquisite friction.  He pressed on Launchpad’s shoulder with one hand and tried to swivel his hips deeper.  They needed to be closer. They needed more

Launchpad broke and his climax was intense and gravity defying. Darkwing was either inexpertly avoiding spooge or surprised, tipped a bit until Launchpad caught him.

“Oops.”  
“Fuck.” Darkwing moaned into the flesh of his arm in a high squeal.

Darkwing groaned as Launchpad held him in place.  It was weird.  As they were making eye contact Darkwing fell over cumming.  They were lying bill to bill on top of each other.  
Darkwing looked up  
“Whoa.  I mean.  Wow.”  He was trying to… word it correctly. But that wasn't going to happen.

If they were supposed to do something else or feel what they felt… who knows.  Their heads were in a fog.  Darkwing gripped onto him.  His hands were stronger than they should be.”  
“That is a hell of a lot easier then I thought.” Darkwing still looked at him with yearning as Launchpad exuded contentment.  Darkwing could always be a little selfish.  It’s not that he was physically capable of handling more… its just that he knew that more existed and now was having trouble existing in the world not having it. Like going back to plain cheese Nachichos, when Hyper spicy exist but can’t find them.  He slumped and gripped Launchpad’s shirt.  
The ill conceived location.  The gritty mud everywhere, made cuddling in the afterglow impossible.  Darkwing was really damn needy.  They were both cold and they could remain as the chipboard was dripping on them halfway through.  
Launchpad held his hand. “Get your hat and lets go to the tower. Dummy.” 

Darkwing pressed his forehead against Launchpad “Can’t we stay? I like this”

“Its too dark out here.” He said. They were both mired in mud. “You need something to eat and sleep and fight crime. And we have to make Gosalyn graduates from school.”

“Yeah you are.” He said not really listening to Launchpad, just responding by rote and repeating himself.

Darkwing and Launchpad got from off the ground, Darkwing grabbed him again. “I don’t want to drive.” Darkwing said. “I don’t want to do anything.” He kissed Launchpad's fingers

“I don’t want to drive either.” Launchpad said “You always drive.”  
“Its like five minutes away.” Darkwing grumbled to himself.  “Seven if I don’t jump off the railing into that awning.”  
Launchpad gave him an eye roll.  “Lets just take the elevator.”  
They arrived on the street level, Launchpad was a bit rubber kneed as he jumped in the side car.  This was so strange.  Darkwing put on his helmet and looked on the road. Launchpad, irritated didn't even ask this time. He grabbed the straps on his helmet. Darkwing could spend hours fiddling with it, to fit on his tiny head.  In a third of second it was the right size. Three clicks, like it was every other time. He had Darkwing's face in his hands.  He nuzzled his bill.

"Three Clicks. Just like last time. Snug as a bug in a rug." 

"Okay you are weird LP. You watch me put on my helmet?" 

Launchpad held his face. “Let me be weird. I put out for you.  You are my first.”

“First guy. Come on. You've been with dozens of hot chicks. This year.” Darkwing Duck was blushing with pride, but he couldn’t take credit.  The guy was an egomaniac but when confronted with a compliment head on… it was like facing a firing squad.  
“Aren’t you going to say anything?” Launchpad needled him.

Darkwing said “I don ‘t know what you say when you… have sex with a best friend..”

Launchpad chuckled to himself Darkwing could be a dumdum.  “Don’t you want to say something?”

“I want to get to the Tower.  I want to get you in bed.” Darkwing stood on his toes, and tried to grab his scarf.   
“I can’t tell you when you’re driving. You’ll get distracted.  You’ll probably cry.  You’ll probably feel like an idiot.” Launchpad said .

They remained quiet as the rain pattered on the car and in Launchpad’s eye  
“Come On. I’m cold and I want to sleep with you.”

“Sleeping.  Sleeping is going to not be a problem.” Launchpad commented to himself.

They entered into one of the large underground tunnels which merged with the tower. Darkwing barely had time to jump off the bike before he flung himself up the circular stairs like a purple bullet. Launchpad lounged in the side car.  
“Darkwing?”

“What do you want?”  Darkwing stood cutely with his hands on his hips, impatiently cross, beckoning him up.   
“Hey Darkwing.” Launchpad barked across the empty hideaway, holding his hand up to assist the sound carrying upstairs. “Tell me you love me.” He said smirking confidently. “Or...”

Darkwing got a terrified look on his face.  Like he was looking at a firing canon.  Launchpad laughed.

Darkwing whimpered He held himself, “You mean I didn’t… I didn’t tell you all that stuff.”  He said.  Like he had just ruined his life. An emotional fragile look and Launchpad felt bad for laughing, for feeling so arrogant.  He had every faith in how Darkwing felt. Everything between them was apparent and crystal clear.

He didn’t realize it would hurt Darkwing so bad.  That yes, Darkwing wasn’t just sparing his feelings, and that Darkwing wasn’t cruelly cold . But that he couldn’t know how bad he was at being loved openly and simply and honestly. He had no idea what it was to be in love.   
Darkwing ran down the stairs as quickly as he had run up.

“Don’t… Don’t…” Launchpad looked at him. He reached out to Darkwing  “Don’t be too sad.  I thought you would just… You don’t need to be scared.  I am not leaving you. Hell I tried quitting once.  Didn’t really stick, did it?”  
Darkwing gave him one of those intense full body hugs.  Launchpad felt his lungs almost cave in.  He felt the bandage on his back. He’d need to change it.

“I don’t care what you tell me anymore.” Launchpad said “Say anything you really like.  Don’t tell me nothing if you can’t.  You don’t just love me.  We love each other.” Launchpad looked into his eyes

“Do I ruin everything?” Darkwing said “I try to… do it right.”  
“You can’t ruin this." He stood up and walked to him  "You make me… You make me the luckiest guy in the world. I'll go with you anywhere.”

They walked up the stairs. Darkwing hanging up in hat and his cape was heavy and it fell to the ground.  Launchpad shrugged and took off his shirt hanging it on the hook where Darkwing hung his hat. Its weird how everything else slid off the hook but their hats fit.  
  
“I’ve been hurt before… but I’ve come to depend on you to protect me.” Darkwing wasn’t even able to look at him saying this.  As they walked up the stairs. “It feels like I’ve loved hundreds of people, but where are they. I’ve loved but couldn’t trust. Or loved and went away.  Or just loved and it… it wasn’t real. I don’t know.  I could easily just ruin it all.  Old love loser.”

Darkwing held the edge of his crime computer and palmed his face “This is the worst ever.  I ruined it. Why am I crying?” He said “I’m crying and I am happy. And…”

Launchpad walked behind him and turned him around “DW I will never leave you.”  
“We end up alone LP.” Darkwing grabbed onto Launchpad, with incredible strength. It was so firm.  
“You can’t worry about that.” LP said.

“I should just tell you “Launchpad I love you and we should just hug and make out and do it again.”

Launchpad hugged him “Eh. Whatever… I’m good.”  
“I don’t know what is wrong with me.  Why I didn’t I say it? On my own.  I even need a sidekick to have sex.”  
“I can feel you. Darkwing.”

“Launchpad don’t trust me.”  
He took a few steps away as they both stood half dressed.

“Too late you little weirdo.” Launchpad said.  He was getting tired. But that is what sleep and time was for.

***

Three days later it was 4am when Launchpad was awakened. Drake came into his room and curled up into Launchpad's be, shower warm, cuddling.  His forehead first, too much like a dumb yearning beast, refusing to give quarter. Like a calf all stubborn and powerful. Launchpad should have been more proactive and asked why he was there.... why he was so hot and what the hell?

Launchpad shrugged and let him in bed.  He was so warm. Was it set to parboil?  That was weird. It was intense.

“What would you say, if I said I love you?” Drake asked.  
“I’d be happy.” Launchpad smiled.  It was a tired smile.

“That is it.”

“What?  Is there some rule?”  
“I’d think you’d want your virginity back.” Drake looked up at him.

“People wish they could take swim suits back to the store.  That’s not how this thing goes down.” Launchpad stroked his hair “You want to know what would happen if you just never manned up?” Launchpad said

Drake winced a bit as if waiting for a slap. He shrank in Launchpad’s arms.  
  
“Eh. You’ll still do me, and it would be great.  It would be so real.” He said “I’m not a professional gay. But I have got farther and felt less.  And…” He said “We’d still have Gosalyn. We’d still fight crime. We’d still be ok.”  
“So you are saying almost nothing would change?” Drake asked his eyes large and hurt.

“You try to pretend like you are this guy who doesn’t care about normal boring stuff and life is random.  You call yourself a nylonist…”

“Nihilist,” Drake corrected. "And while I ascribe to the phil-"

Launchpad held a finger to his lips “You aren’t.  You can’t even begin to realize that maybe its not important.  Maybe its not going to change things if you make a mistake.” Launchpad said “You could never do anything that could ruin everything.  Literally everything.” Launchpad said ‘There would always be something else.  The world would keep going on.”  
Darkwing looked at him so delicate.

“DW, Drake Darkwing.  You are just you.  I know you’ll say it. “He said “That’s what the funny part is.  How long you are going to take to give up. That’s what absurd.  And if I didn’t know…  I wouldn’t have let you pounce me.  I would have stopped you.”  Launchpad rested his bill on his shoulder. “I know when you love someone you will do anything for them.  Even save yourself.”

“Maybe it was all an act. Its all a big show so everyone feels pity for me. I hate pity,” Drake said.

“So what if it is an act? Look at how good you take care of yourself since Gosalyn moved in.  You did all your therapy.  You exercised and let me take care of you.  You do what she needs you to do. And you worry, I know you worry.” He peppered one kiss after that.  Darkwing tensed.  He gripped hard  
“You worry about worrying.” He kissed him twice.  “You pretend not to worry and bout worrying and then assume you are not worrying because maybe….” Each time he said the word worry a kiss followed in some bizarre frenzy  “You won’t stop that… It would make me tired.”  
“You get used to it” Darkwing said.  
“Oh good.  I wouldn’t want to be ridiculous then.” Launchpad laughed to himself “I need to sleep.” Launchpad said.  
***

It was three weeks that Drake Mallard and Launchpad had sex. Launchpad was tired. He had done a flip flop from Kinshasa to Moscow to Tokyo to Calisota in a single 34 hour period. Until he thought his brain was fried.  He needed to sleep He needed to die and come back in three days.

“How did you-“  
“Are you okay?”

“I am fine.  Mr. McDuck is super hilarious when he doesn’t get his treasure.” Launchpad fluffed a pillow “I live for it.”

“Launchpad, I don’t know how you can work for an old windbag,” Drake moped. "He has such a depressing bad attitude."

“Drake, drake, drake… You don’t understand,” Launchpad grinned. “Turns out the true treasure was friendship.”

Drake tried not to laugh.  But it failed.

Drake covered his eyes “Launchpad you are going to…  stop it.” Drake clutched his aching sides  “I can’t take it this time of day. I have been awake for 22 hours.”

“I wasn’t trying to make you laugh.” Launchpad said “This is the way life turns out.”  
  
Drake was laughing into a pillow “I will piss myself”

Launchpad was whispering in his ear “He spent 2.3 million to get the map.  What 12 million to hire the team of ethnographers….  Like a whole team for 3 years. I could show you my paycheck.  And I am cheap date.  And I was still getting overtime. These other guys.  Professors, Jungle Guides, Mercenaries.”  
  
“The power of friendship.” Drake repeated helplessly laughing.  
  
“He smashed his top hat.” Launchpad said with a look of complete sincerity.

Drake felt his insides contort and spill out of his body at that point he was laughing so hard.

“You gotta make your own fun.” Launchpad grinned.

“What is going on in there?” Gosalyn was at the door.  Like a weird prison warden.  
  
“Taxes.” They both lied.  
“I’m coming in.” Gosalyn said

“Hi Launchpad.  Did you find gold? Did you see a guys Skull?  Did you bring me a guys skull?  I promise not to break it again?”

“You should let Launchpad sleep,” Drake said “Mr. McDuck has kept him really busy…and..

“Do you ever find anything good?” She asked.

‘Friendsh-“

“Don’t say it…” Drake was still laughing still thinking of Launchpad’s story.

“I don’t know how you can be so happy when you don’t have nothing to show for it.  No rubies? No big golden wine cups. No dead guy mummies.”

“I’m not that kind of guy Gos.  It was a lot of fun.”

“Fun.” Gosalyn said. She grumbled “Let me up.”

“Come on Gos you are too big to share the bed.”

“I want to give you a hug Good Night.” He said “Dad gets to say goodnight.”

“Uh.” Launchpad didn’t know what to say about that. Gosalyn was feeling left out of sleep deprived jokes and their mental collapse. “Alright come on up. Give me a hug.”  
  
“This is the good bed.” Gosalyn said to him. Drake went white.

“Gosalyn. What’s the good bed?” Launchpad asked “What do you mean by that?"  
Drake looked nervous.

“Dad comes in here when you aren’t around. He called this this Master Bedroom.”

“Like lately.” Launchpad asked Gosalyn.

“Like Forever.” Gosalyn said “Since we moved in.”

“Gosalyn.” Drake tried to cut her off “I can explain….” Drake looked at smug looking LP.

“Dad don’t need to explain… You got the good bed.  Its big.  And you have the best room.  Dad always said so.”

“It’s a western exposure.” Drake could barely make eye contact. “You can see that maple in the back yard.” Drake admitted.

“I think so it’s you’ll stay and he sleeps all day anyway.” He said “But it’s not on the top floor. I got first pick of the rooms. I could escape to the attic if ninjas ever came.”  


"Stay out of the Attic, Gos."   
Gosalyn pulled the blankets past Launchpad’s chin.  “But you can’t go on all these trips without a nice nap in between.  You’ll catch sleep deprivation.”

“I’ll catch it?” Launchpad asked.

“And then you’ll bug out. And hallucinate and start acting all weird” She stuffed in the blankets with her tiny hands right into the boxspring as if making Launchpad as tightly tucked in. As tight as possible.  
Launchpad tried to stay still and not feel stifled.  
“Good nightnight, Launchpad.” She kissed his forehead. “I don’t care if you didn’t find gold.  I am glad you are home.”  She said “I will make you oatmeal for breakfast when you wake up.”

“I’ll probably make it.  She’ll add three raspberries.” Drake didn’t kiss his forehead.  Launchpad didn’t know why that felt weird  
“I could do it.” Gosalyn pouted  
“You are not touching the microwave. You have to put it into power mode 3, before you cook oatmeal or it explodes...” Drake said  
“You could show me how.” Gosalyn sounded scandalized  
“I showed you already…. I’ll show you again.” Drake said, "LEts go make Breakfast for Launchpad."

  
  
***

Darkwing was squatting on the foot board of Launchpad’s bed, right on the edge. His webbed toes curled around the rim. Like a falcon on a perch.  Dramatic and sexy on a rooftop, but odd and overwhelming two feet away.

Launchpad woke with a start.

“JEEEEZ Darkwing stop coming in my room without making a noise.  I thought you were a ghost.”

Darkwing didn’t say anything.

He was Darkwing in full regalia, with his mask and cap and the scent of greasepaint.  Funereal ethereal and bad ass.  Unattainable.

“You want to take a nap.  This is the good bedroom.”

Darkwing looked at him intensely  
“Did you give me the good bedroom so I won’t move out?”

Darkwing didn’t say anything, his intense expression softening a little.  
“I was subletting for all those years I was never in your room a lot… But well there are probably lots of places a fella could rent out… Do you want this to be your bedroom?”

Darkwing was eerily silent, barely giving a head nod.  A nervous Launchpad filling the air with noise.  
  
“You want to … I don’t know, get a double bed?”  
He paused  
“Do you want to talk?”  
Drake straddled him and tried the language they developed Tongues and fingers and hands.  
“I need to… tell you something."He grabbed Launchpad's hands "Normally that is not a hard thing.”  
Launchpad held his hand over his heart.  
“I love you.”  
Launchpad caught his breath.  It was a magical moment of shadows and the moon cut across Darkwing’s pale face.

“I’m not dying, am I?”

Darkwing let go.  “You are such a smart alec.”

“Is something wrong?” Launchpad asked  
  
“No.” Darkwing looked affronted.  
“Why you telling me like this?  Why aren’t we like naked or with flowers?” Launchpad asked

“Oh that would be the way.  Please all that sex and romance and artificiality.  How would I know if I loved you if it was some bullshit societal construct? That I was just an actor in some metanarrative I was forced to play out due to indoctrination into our fucked up culture.“  
“Um. Yeah.”

He was worked up  
“I’m just telling you a fact you need to know.  And I don’t need to get rewarded with sex or nothing.  It’s not even my fault.” Darkwing said

“Of course it isn’t your fault,” Launchpad said. As if he had an illness or was told he lost a contest.

“I love you.” Darkwing said. And craddled his face.

Launchpad smiled , but Darkwing wasn't/ 

“It doesn’t feel enough to say that all of a sudden.” Darkwing said it sharply.  “Is that what you want to hear?" He said. Darkwing spun around and hopped off the bed “I am going to take a shower.”

Launchpad was confused.  
“You don’t have to go.... I want to... Darkwing, can't we... come to bed.”

   
“Because I have to check.”  
“You can’t change how you feel Drake," Launchpad said.

“I mean I might be wrong,” He said. “I could just want you to live with me forever and telling myself screwed up lies so I don’t feel guilty…” Drake said “Because I need you.  Because I would never forgive myself if I didn’t tell you and make you feel as special and important as you deserve to be. And I can't stand you going back to your old life and leaving me for... anything. Because I can't just be normal” He said

Launchpad was touched. He held his beloved, “Yeah. Wow  But…”

“Why doesn’t feel like enough?” Darkwing said

Launchpad was touched. He had to clutch his thundering hear “It is, DW.”

“Shut up. It is not enough.”

“It is.” Launchpad had to make him see.

“It is not. It's not enough for you.” Drake said "Why isn't it enough?  
  
“That’s because…  sometimes…  you are an idiot Drake. But I'm here to make you know you are not thinking clearly. I think its my only purpose in life right now.”  
Launchpad held him. 

He threw his arms around Drake’s narrow tense shoulders “I love you too. You said it first so you win.”

Drake just eased.  It was like throwing your arms around a piece of snow.  And before you could even remember it was there it was gone.  
Darkwing was kissing him again. There wasn’t much else to say.

"I am going to go... I don't want to be touched right now." Darkwing said “I kinda… want to be alone.”

"We could be alone together." 

“Don’t spoil this…  This is such a special moment.  Please Launchpad.” He said “I don’t want to think you said all that to get me into bed. I just want to know if you'll wait until I am ready.”

“I didn’t…. but.”  
Darkwing pulled away with a scoff. It really looked like it was hard. Darkwing could run cold as ice water quickly. He didn't want to start over from scratch.  
"Good talk... I guess."

In the flurry of a eye lash, the room was dark and he was alone.  Darkwing vanished like smoke. Darkwing was great at vanishing when he didn’t talk.

Launchpad was lying up and looking at the ceiling.  He didn’t think he’d have to masturbate the day Darkwing Duck told him he loved him and wanted to spend eternity with him. He was torn between feeling confused that he had done something wrong and Darkwing was angry, smug that he had been right and Darkwing was in the wrong, and just happy. Then it became just happiness.

He knocked on the wall that adjoined the bathroom “You couldn’t have said that five weeks ago?”

“Its too late now, you big weirdo.” The man said from the shower on the other end of the wall.

LP rested his forehead against the wall. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to thank miilkydayz ladyariaa and rachelsugarhell for helping out with a beta read. They all were really cool. I really want to beef up this neglected category


End file.
